


In the Half-Light

by Eurydice_Tales



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydice_Tales/pseuds/Eurydice_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet based on Will struggling with the mess inside his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Half-Light

Will stood by the window, shrouded in half-light and remained silent. He felt a hand rest itself firmly upon his shoulder, saw the glint of the gold ring in the little light that shone through the glass.

He felt like he had lost the previous few hours as chaos rained down inside his head. Thoughts jumbled and mixed like an impossible puzzle. Occasional flashes of clarity passed too quickly before he had a chance to really see them.

The hand squeezed his shoulder gently and Will reached his right hand up to press against it.

He felt Molly breathe gently against him as she placed her head against his back. The familiar safety of her touch brought Will to the surface, changed the jumbled up thoughts into something linear that he could finally understand. 

This was his choice. This was his light. He had left everything else behind. For good this time. No more living in shadows, undecided. No more being the frayed piece of rope in a tug of war game, relentlessly pulled between those who claimed to love him and those who just wanted to claim him. 

Will enjoyed the still warmth of Molly and breathed peacefully, just the two of them standing in the dim moonlight. 

He thought he heard distant barking... that became screams... that became...but no, there was only the slow regular breathing of them both holding each other, almost swaying to a silent piece of music.

Gradually Molly's arm began to move, to embrace him tightly across his chest as Will let his hand drop away from hers and leant into the suffocating hold. Her other hand reached for his belly, barely touching but as she gathered up his shirt and skin met scarred skin, it burnt like fire. And he loved it. 

Will let the smile invade his face as he looked round slowly upon her...upon him...

"You belong to me now Will", Hannibal whispered in his ear. 

Will smiled darkly. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen that coming but I just thought it would be pretty cool if this actually happened!


End file.
